Peter Goldman
Peter Goldman is a civil litigator who tried to hold Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson accountable for the death of Turrell Baylor. Character Information Not much is revealed about Goldman personally except for the fact that he believes that Brenda killed Turrell Baylor and tries to hold her accountable in a civil court. He files a 20 million dollar lawsuit against the LAPD and Major Crimes with Brenda as the primary defendant on behalf of Turrell's mother. He first appears when he serves everyone summonses except Gabriel and watches all their reactions after. When they realize he didn't leave he reveals who he is and they have security escort him out. Goldman sneaks back into the office where he tries to listen in again and is once again thrown out and telling security to have his picture plastered as a "do not allow in." Gabriel visits him at his office and he later serves Gabriel and reveals he did it so he would feel like Turrell Baylor. After Brenda had attained her own counsul they both meet with Raydor, Pope, and Goldman and have a settlement conference. Goldman then drops a supposed miracle deal which has been dropped from 20 million to 500 thousand and that the Baylor family will drop their claim against Brenda in exchange for admitting she felt indifferent to his death. He then tells them look through it with a microscope hoping they won't notice that it doesn't say that he won't refile after she signs the settlement and present that document as proof of her guilt in the murder. Brenda's lawyer, Gavin Q. Baker III, sees through this and rejects the offer. After that they go to court where they argue their cases for a summary judgement with all the defendants and plaintiffs present. Goldman noticed Major Crimes leaving for before the judge ruled and tried to use this to anger the judge. This backfired however when Gavin revealed they were leaving because a deputy sheriff was killed and they needed to put public safety above personal interest. He later learned that a 15 year-old boy named Kyle Hayes committed suicide in Major Crimes' custody, he asked for a continuance based on this new information. After the case is solved everyone heads back to court where the judge rules to dismiss the case but clearly states that he is not happy about it. Goldman then shows up at Major Crimes where Brenda is expecting him to feel defeated when instead he brings up several familiar names and states he is filing a federal lawsuit against her for her in custody deaths and harassment of his colleague Phillip Stroh. He later hears about Raydor's decision to retire from his source inside Major Crimes and pays her a visit. He gives her his blessings for retirement and wishes her on her way. But she reveals that his was all a ploy to trick Goldman into revealing that he does have a source in Major Crimes and vows to him that she will find it. Goldman later tracks down Turrell's friend Jay Rock and convinces him to come forward about who killed his friend and gives Goldman the names of Turrell's killers. He keeps this information to himself, and intends to use this information to get someone else on board his lawsuit. He is later appointed Reggie Moses' new attorney filing for a new trial and approaches him to try and join in his lawsuit against Deputy Chief Johnson. Reggie gets angry with him over learning he is representing Turrell Baylor and describes in great detail how Turrell killed that man and his grandson. Peter refuses to listen about Turrell and only goes on to say Brenda is to blame for everything and reveals he has the names of Turrell's killers. He once again tries to convince him to join but Reggie just tells him to get him a deal or he's not saying anything. Goldman is later called into what he thinks is an intimation act by Raydor, but realizes that Jay Rock has been killed and he is to blame. He refuses to answer questions from both Raydor and Johnson but later comes back in when he learns that Marvin Evans knows he has the names. He is furious with them and tries to blame them but ends up in the hot seat when he reveals that he knew the names of Turrell's killers and withheld it from the police. They forced Goldman to give up the names and subsequently force him to settle in a way that wouldn't cover his legal fees. His one last act in this lawsuit is to put the Johnson Rule in affect, stating that no suspect will be dropped off into an area police know is hostile territory. After a few weeks, Goldman's mole is revealed by Captain Raydor to be a woman by the name of Ann Mason who was dating and still dating Detective David Gabriel. She was a law student who was paid 70 thousand dollars for information on Major Crimes to cover her student loans. In of Major Crimes, Goldman returns representing Daniel Price, an acquitted cop killer suspected of drug trafficking and having part in the murders of Tamika Weaver and her son Jeremiah Barnes. Goldman works to explain away Tamika's connection to Daniel and the church and acts antagonistically towards the Major Crimes detectives. Despite Goldman's protests, Daniel consents to a search of his church with drug dogs, leading to the police finding the murder weapon in the altar of the church. In , Goldman accompanies Daniel after the LAPD find the Uzi used in Daniel's murder of Officer Malcolm Reese. Goldman's defense to the drug dogs going crazy at the altar is that the dogs are "racist dogs" which Goldman claims is a thing. Once he realizes that the police have found no drugs, Goldman attempts to leave but Daniel insists on staying to help. Goldman and Daniel provide the detectives with an alibi for the time of the murders that has multiple witnesses to back up. Furthermore, Goldman claims that due to the church's open door policy, anyone could've planted the Uzi in the altar. After Daniel tells the LAPD about his verbal altercation with Emile Fisher, Goldman makes a point of reminding them that Emile also has a history with the gun. Later, Daniel's brother Dennis states that if the detectives want to talk to him again they are to contact Goldman who is his attorney as well. In , Goldman accompanies Daniel when Assistant Chief Taylor requests that Daniel postpone Tamika's funeral in fear that the Diablos will retaliate for Jon Barnes murdering three Latino teenagers. Goldman continues to act antagonistically towards the LAPD and threaten another law suit. Despite Goldman's uncooperativeness, Daniel agrees to postpone the procession and burial and allow the LAPD to attend and protect the ceremony itself. Goldman is disgusted, calling Daniel's agreement "a gift" and threatens to add religious discrimination to the lawsuit. Goldman attends Tamika's funeral, expressing surprise at the fact that Taylor is attending personally and pointing him towards the news cameras, implying that Taylor is there for political reasons. The detectives, disgusted with Goldman's antics, point out how Goldman always knows where the news cameras are. After the ceremony, the killer's cell phone suddenly comes back online and is traced to Goldman's car. Goldman is uncooperative with the LAPD, but after he sarcastically states that he has Jimmy Hoffa in the trunk, Sharon Raydor has the detectives take Goldman at his word so they can search the car. On the front seat, the detectives find the killer's cell phone and Goldman is arrested by Detective Julio Sanchez over protests that the phone was planted. By the beginning of , Goldman is determined to have been framed and is reluctantly released by the LAPD. After the death of Jon Barnes, Detective Stephanie Dunn learns that Goldman represented him at arraignment and six other drug dealers suspected to work for Dennis Price's drug trafficking operation. Having found heroin in the motel room Dennis engaged Barnes in a gunfight in, the detectives arrest Dennis for the heroin and bring Goldman in. Goldman defends Dennis as having brought the gun as protection from Barnes who they had told Goldman was a killer. As Detective Amy Sykes accuses Dennis of being the killer, Goldman repeatedly yells at Dennis to shut up. Finally, Goldman states that at worst, they only have Dennis on a misdemeanor weapons charge for firing his gun within city limits. Goldman promises to pay the fine himself to get Dennis out and departs to do so. As Goldman goes to pay Dennis' fine, he discovers Daniel in the conference room and panics. Goldman attempts to keep Daniel from listening to the LAPD, but they manage to catch Daniel's attention by revealing that they have arrested Dennis following a gunfight with Jon Barnes. The LAPD provide Daniel with proof that Goldman actually works for Dennis, protecting his drug trafficking operation. They show Daniel that Dennis called Goldman in to represent Barnes and six other drug dealers following each of their arrests and the heroin found in Barnes' motel room. Despite Goldman's frantic attempts to get Daniel to leave, the mounting evidence causes him to listen. Finally, Daniel questions if Goldman is protecting Dennis and his drug dealers. Unable to answer, Goldman looks to Raydor who states that Goldman's silence is answer enough. Utterly disgusted, Daniel fires Goldman on the spot and orders him to leave. Defeated, Goldman states "what I did Daniel, was protect your work. I'll go, but I urge you to stay silent. These people mean to do you and your community harm. Without me beside you... they may well succeed," Goldman leaves and Daniel is presented with a statement of facts from Greg Mann about Dennis' operation that Goldman is unaware of. The revelation of Goldman's actions shakes Daniel's faith enough to hear the LAPD out and wear a wire while talking to Dennis to find out the truth for himself. Goldman's Clients *Turrell Baylor's family *Nikolai Koslov's family *Roger Stimple's family *Martin Vasquez's family *Kyle Hayes's family *Phillip Stroh *Reggie Moses *Daniel Price *Dennis Price *Jon Barnes *Six of Dennis' drug dealers Trivia * In "Silent Partner", Will Pope expressed dislike in Peter for his talkative nature. Appearances The Closer Season 7 #Forgive Us Our Trespasses #Star Turn #Fresh Pursuit #Necessary Evil #Silent Partner Major Crimes Season 4 #Hindsight, Part 1 #Hindsight, Part 2 #Hindsight, Part 3 #Hindsight, Part 4 Category:Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Season 7 Category:The Closer Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4